


Say You Want Me Too

by Gonardo



Series: Sterek one shots [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Scenting, derek has thing for stiles' ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was this really happening, if anything he's pretty sure that he's dreaming again, and believe him, he has had this dream a lot.</p>
<p>Derek shows up to Stiles' apartment, and the man thinks it may just be another dream...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You Want Me Too

**Author's Note:**

> Back to one shots, hoping for inspiration for my other works... sometimes it works. Here is some Sterek smut.

Was this really happening, if anything he's pretty sure that he's dreaming again, and believe him, he has had this dream a lot. Waking up to find spent cum on his belly and sheets, before moaning softly and getting up to shower and put the dirty laundry in the hamper.

But this... It feels so real, scents registering, heat seeping into his cold skin to warm him up. Derek had walked into his apartment looking so soft and like a prince, all be it a tired one, but a prince all the same. Hair longer, laying just so, usual stubble now a short beard, a worn Henley and jeans. Eyes slightly bloodshot and faint bags underneath, and there were new wrinkles, but they were bright and searching, almost hopeful. It hit him in the gut like a punch and nearly grunts in surprise by it all.

“Come on in.” Waves his hand to the slightly messy room, Scott and Isaac out on their date night, either with each other or someone else, who the hell knew with those two.

“Thanks Stiles. Smell really good.” He breathes him in, lingering close.

“Uh, thanks. Nice seeing you again, been a while, huh?” Stiles sits down, only to get back up. “Want something to drink?”

“Need to use the bathroom real quick.” Derek takes a moment to look around.

“Uh, down the hall, second door to the left.” Wasn't prepared by the familiarity of it all. How hot the wolf ran, their eyes meeting by being the same height, and just how good he smells. Like crushed pine needles, mixed with dirt and freshly fallen snow. Which in then turn reminds him of how they first came across him, in the woods, looking lonely and trying to scare him off, except it did the opposite.

It had been several months since they last seen one another, Scott talked to him at least weekly, asking how the former alpha was doing along with the town. He sometimes included Stiles in their conversations, and Isaac as well. The two have since patched things up between them and there were no longer any hard feelings.

Stiles put a bottle of water on the coffee table and tried to settle his nerves, seeing if there were any missed calls on his cell. Derek walks out of the hallway and nods towards the water and Stiles nods back and tries not to drool as he watches the wolf's throat work as he swallows. “Thanks, I needed that.”

“No problem. Uh, you can have a seat if you want. Scott know you're here?” He asks as a pillow falls to the floor.

“I'm actually here to see you.” Derek startles the young man with those words.

“Oh.” Eyes, the color of burnt amber blink, before widening.

“Do you want me here?” Smells the shock, worried that he wasn't welcome.

“Of course, I'm just didn't expect it is all. Must be beat after that long drive though.” Starts to finger a loose thread, nerves showing.

“A little, yeah. I miss you Stiles.” Looks at him, eyes a swirling olive green, taking in the young man before him, hair messy without the usual gel, a loose fitting t-shirt and sweatpants.

“I miss you too Derek.” Pupils grow slightly, licks his bottom lip and isn't aware that it draws the wolf's gaze there. He pounces, and it causes the human to groan low in his throat, before parting his lips for the other man's kiss. It was hot, lingering, as they both try to breathe one another in, one of them, maybe both, whimper. Derek's lips were so soft, clinging to Stiles' own, and a slight movement causes the growth of hair to cause a delicious sting. “Please tell me this is real right now.” Stiles begs.

“Yes, it is. God Stiles, look at you, so fucking gorgeous. All grown up, tell me you want this too.” Derek waits a beat.

“Of course I do...” Gives a sobbing chuckle when the wolf nuzzles his throat, and he bares his long pale neck for the scenting, gasping at the rasp of stubble. Long slender fingers grab onto bulging biceps and hang on as Derek mouths his Adams apple. Without thought he cants his hips, tenting in his loose hanging sweats, and wonders if the wolf can smell it, just how much he wants this, him... A groan is answer enough for him.

Derek palms those broad shoulders, fingers digging in to start kneading the muscles, feeling them flex and then start to relax. Brings his head up to gaze into those eyes, feeling slightly drunk, mouth open with red spit slick lips, bunny teeth showing slightly. It helps him get a better scent, and what that scent was made him feel heady, arousal – fertile and strong. Knowing those balls were starting to swell, full of seed just waiting to be pumped out, and that cock, felt his own twitch, nearly to full hardness.

But what he wanted most was to get at that ass, such a sinful thing to have in front of him when Stiles was younger. High and pert, he wanted nothing more than to grab a cheek in each hand and pull them apart and then press them together. Thought about him coming off the lacrosse field, full of sweat, having it slick his cleft, the wolf howling at the musky scent, the man yearning to slip his fingers there... To lap at it, to have salt burst across his tongue, slurp it out of him...

“I want to eat your ass.” Derek blurts out.

“Yeah, okay...” Stiles waits until the wolf leans back, and flops onto his knees, lowering his pants to show his bare ass. Shivers as goosebumps prickle along his flesh, the wolf's fingers ghosting along his cleft, then trail over the swell. “I'm not going to break Derek, go for it.” Wiggles his ass and gets a stinging slap for it. “Oh fuck.” He mutters when the Were lowers his head closer, nosing the base of his spine, then puts it in the center of his ass and inhales deeply, Stiles feels his balls shift and cock jerk.

Derek grumbles a purring growl, and motor boats this ass cheeks before him, before spreading them, gaze searching for that rosy hole... He actually keens when he spies it, surrounded by a light ring of brown hair, thumbs brushes across it and feels it twitch. “Look at you, Stiles. Mmm...” Goes right in and sucks at the pucker, hearing the young man hiss a breath out between his teeth before arching his back and shoving his ass back into the wolf's face. The inner wolf pants happily while the man closes his eyes and laps at the ring of muscles, lost.

“That, that's really good Derek, dear god. Oh fuck, rub your beard against it...” A high pitched whine leaves his throat when the wolf does it, and Stiles can only punch at the arm rest. “Fuck! I'm close already. Can I cum? Please let me cum...” Lets out a satisfied sigh when Derek spits on his rim, then goes back to attacking him with teeth and tongue. That was a close to a verbal yes as he was going to get, wanted to enjoy it but it had been so long since he felt sexual attraction this strong, and this good. Not to mention, mutual. Begins to sob, Derek's name in there somewhere, right before he keens, balls lifting up, and he's spurting long ropes of cum onto the couch, cock untouched, jerking in the air with each drooling spit of semen. “Oh shit...” Hears a belt come undone, and he's readying himself for what's to come...

“Can I?” Derek asks.

“Fuck yes!” Stiles turns his head, looking back to see a purple tipped cock, that was uncut, the head peeking out, pre-cum stringing out. It was thick and so damn big, and those balls. “Fucking unload all over me, fuck yes Derek!”

The wolf preens, and the starts to stroke his hand over it, the sound loud in the room, grunts out loud when his balls lift, and he's shooting his cum all over Stiles' ass and thighs, watching with delight as it paints the pale skin...

*

Derek collapses soon after, and Stiles tells him he can crash in his room. They both agree that it's not a one time thing.


End file.
